cattails_gamefandomcom-20200216-history
Festivals
'Festivals '''will place on the tenth day of each season at the Sacred Temple. The colony leaders remind the player on the ninth day of each season when spoken to. Festival attendance is optional, but all colony cats will attend. The player's kitten can “attend” if they are brought along. The player can talk to other cats, but cannot give gifts to them. Each cat will have a set dialogue for each season. The player can enter or teleport to the Temple only once from 11 AM to 7 PM. If the player tries entering before 11 AM, Coco or a colony leader will tell them to return later. Time and hunger will temporarily pause during festivals. After leaving the festival, the player will return to their den at 9 PM. Festival Games Coco hosts each seasonal festival. The player can participate in games by speaking to Coco. Based on the player's game results, they can earn one to three Festival Tokens. Spring: Flower Frenzy The player will move to four colored squares within a time limit. The squares are red, yellow, blue, and white. It starts easily with simple commands and a slow counter and increases to gradually trickier commands and a shorter counter. Getting all commands correct unlocks the Flower Fanatic achievement and earns three tokens, getting half earns two, and getting under half earns one. Summer: Turtle Races The player will issue commands to get their turtle to the finish line. There are three racing turtles to select: Speedy, Mimi, and Tank. The turtle the player chooses will not affect gameplay or their chances of winning, it is only cosmetic. The player press key commands to boost the turtle's speed. If it is correctly timed, the turtle speeds up. The player will do this until it reaches the finish line. Winning first place unlocks the Turtle Whisperer achievement and earns three tokens, second earns two, and third earns one. Autumn: Pumpkin Carving The player will try to carve as many pumpkins as possible within a time limit. A meter with a yellow bar moves left and right will be displayed. The player can carve the pumpkin by pressing E when the yellow bar is in the green zone. Carving a pumpkin three times successfully will make one pumpkin. Carving ten pumpkins unlocks the Pumpkin Prizewinner achievement and earns three tokens, carving five earns two, and carving under five earns one. Winter: Snowball Fight The player will compete with a partner against a rival team. The player will use snowballs to pelt rivals until they are out. Winning with no damage lost unlocks the Winter Wizard achievement and earns three tokens, two hearts earns two, and losing earns one. Festival Shop ''See: Custom Colony Den Styles Spring Festival Summer Festival Autumn Festival Winter Festival Trivia *Only marriageable cats will participate in festival games. **If the player has a mate, they will always be their partner in the Snowball Fight. *There is a 1% increase in reputation with other colonies when attending festivals. *The player can try farming insects at festivals as hunger and time pause. **Fireflies cannot be farmed because they appear at 7 PM, after the festival ends. *The player can use the active skill Sprint to make Flower Frenzy and Snowball Fight easier. Category:Gameplay Elements Category:Guides and Lists